Analytical Chemistry and Pharmacology Core Facility The goal of this core is to support the translational development of small molecule and nanoparticle anticancer agents via analytical chemistry and pharmacologic infrastructure and methodologies. The expansion of the MolecularTherapeutics Program, development of preclinical models used to evaluate anticancer agents and the opening of new North Carolina Cancer Hospital's Clinical Trials Unit created the demand for applied pharmacology services. The recruitment of Dr. Zamboni and the substantial investment of cancer center institutional funds launched the core and its operations. This new core is comprised of the Translational Oncology and Nanoparticle Drug Development Initiative (TOND2I) Lab (opened in March'09) and the UNC GLP Bioanalytical Facility (will open in Feb'10). The technologies and resources offered by this core were not previously available at UNC. Moreover, the UNC GLP Bioanalytical Facility is one of the few such GLP labs that exist in an academic center. The core resources will expand researchers'horizons and funding by providing outstanding expertise in performing analytical and pharmacology studies, providing the highest quality of data and performing these studies in a cost effective manner. The core's sen/ices consist of: analytical studies at GLP and non-GLP levels;development of drug formulations;development and validation of analytical assays In biological matrices;sample analysis;pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data analysis;and specialized methods for nanoparticle pharmacology. An example of this is the collaboration with Drs. Sharpless, Collichio and Ollila, where we are currently evaluating the factors affecting the tumor delivery of anticancer agents in xenograft and genetically engineered mouse models (GEMM) of melanoma and in patients with cutaneous melanoma. Future plans are to expand the research of UNC LCCC members and use the resources of this core to recruit novel anticancer agents to UNC. The core requests $160,846, representing 15% of its operating costs;Cancer Center members constitute 96% of the core's users. This new core will be a tremendous asset to the center.